We Made You
by MeHeartDinosaurs
Summary: All Ty wanted was his sister back. All Cece wanted was her freedom. All Deuce wanted back was the love of his life back. Then everything changes as situations do. Feelings come out. Questions are asked. Lives are stepped on and ended.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One._

"_I got it mom!" Flynn scream through the house._

_He opened the door to see a shadow of what used to be his sister._

"_What's up little bro?" she asked inviting herself in._

"_Cece?"_

"_I go by Cecelia now," she said biting into an apple she found on the counter._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked still in awe of seeing his sister.  
_

"_I happen to live her. Or at least I did anyway."_

"_Where have you been all this time?" _

"_A little bit of here, a little bit of there, a little bit of everywhere. And it hasn't been that long has it?"_

"_Cece it's been almost three years."_

"_Its Cecelia and I see you know your math." _

"_I'm not in third grade anymore I know a lot more than you give me credit for."_

"_Oh really like what?" she asked._

"_I know that if you keep running from the cops then your sentence will keep getting longer and longer."_

"_Is that all you got?" she asked putting down the apple she only took one bite of._

"_And I know that you know why Ty and Deuce disappeared."_

"_Is that it?"_

"_And I know that you don't know why Rocky disappeared."_

_She winced at the sound of that name "What makes you say that?"_

"_The look on your face when I said her name."_

"_I see you've gotten smarter over the years little brother" she checked her watch, and hopped off of the counter._

"_I've got more," he offered._

"_Although I would love to hear it I've got to run."_

"_Wait Cece-"_

"_For the last time its Cecelia," she hissed._

"_I'm not letting you leave," he said blocking her from the door._

_Although her brother was older she managed to still beat him in size but only by a few inches. Yet she knew she was still stronger than him"_

"_Oh really" she bent down so she was eye level with her brother "You and what army?"  
_

_He lowered his head "I didn't want to do this Cece."_

_She was about to correct him again and push her way out when without warning he blew a little silver whistle and the cops came rushing in._

"_Freeze!" they yelled grabbing her by both of her arms._

"_What the fuck! Get off of me!" she screamed._

"_Be careful fellas she's special like the other two" one of the chiefs._

"_Why Flynn?" she asked discarding the chief. _

"_I'm sorry Cece, you can't keep running," he said poetically._

_A single tear dropped from the redhead's eye but she soon shook off her tears and quickly returned to her cold state._

"_Take her outside" All she could do was be dragged outside when Ty and Deuce came to her rescue._

A strong gasp woke up a now 17 year old Cece back to her reality.

"Another dream about Flynnie?" asked a voice.

Her eyes darted towards the doorway to see an also 17-year-old Deuce in her doorway.

"Maybe," she said dryly getting out of bed and pushing passed Deuce to get out the door.

He followed her "I still can't believe you miss that little shit."

She looked briefly over her shoulder to glare at him. She turned back around when she spoke next "You know I don't like it when you call him that."

They entered the kitchen "Oh come on, you know that name is fitting"

"Your just sour because he got you tasered."

"I could've died!" he said dramatically.

Cece shot him a look "And you won't let us forget it" she muttered to herself as Ty walked in.

"Is he having an episode about that taser thing again?" Ty said his only clothing being a towel.

"Yep" Cece said taking cereal out of the cupboard.

"You guys don't take anything I say seriously" Deuce whined huffing out of the room.

"He'll never change will he?" Ty asked chuckling and watching him leave.

For the first time that morning Cece smiled "Nope never."

The air in the room suddenly thickened when Cece sat down for her cereal.

"Deuce gets in here!" Ty called suddenly serious.

"No" Deuce said sulking in a different room.

"We need to get serious come one man!" Ty called.

"Can you put on some pants first, I can't take you seriously in that towel skirt." Cece said giggling.

Ty frowned, Deuce tried to sustain a laugh, while he came in the room. Cece tried to hide behind her cereal box.

Ty took the box out from in front of her "I'm serious, we need to move in soon it's almost that time again."

"Ty we need a better plan, that whole just go in and shoot up the place thing really isn't working out"

"Do you have a better plan red?"

"No, but if I did it would still be better than yours"

"You know red-"

"But what if i had a plan?" Deuce asked.

Ty and Cece exchanged looks.

"What did you have in mind?" Ty asked being serious again.

"The last time it was about having someone have your back and we're watching out for someone"

"Yeah? And?" Cece asked now paying attention.

"What if we had someone, someone that we could send in whose soul job was to cause a distraction so we could get in, get him, get out"

"So like a pawn?" Ty asked.

"That's really cold blooded Deuce" Cece said her head down.

She raised her head to reveal a smile "I like it."

"I like it too," Ty said "But who?"

"It would be someone who learned quickly, has a lot of muscle, and doesn't look menacing." Deuce inquired.

"I got nothing," Cece said finishing up her cereal.

"What a surprise," Deuce rolled his eyes.

"You know what Deuce-" Cece was about to say something when they all turned towards the door.

"What was that?" Cece asked.

"We've got company" Ty said.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N Hey loves I'm back. I know its been a minute since I've updated please don't hate me. I have good reason. I've been sooooo busy lately. Basketball has been keeping me busy a LOT so I haven't had time to write and edit. Oh and by the way I need a beta fast! If you wanna be my beta please inbox me your email and we can get this thaang together. With a beta my life would be sooo much easier and I could post quicker. And this counts for all of my stories that I haven't updated on in a while so please please respond if you want to help me with my writing which would me MUCH appreciated. Please and thank you loves! –MeHeartDinosaurs**

**Okay don't hate me but this is not a chapter – **

**I really need opinions and I'd appreciate if people would inbox me what they'd like to seee so I can stretch this story to it's full potential so please inbox me these answers. (for the record I just want to see what majority likes but in the end that'll just be an added opinion)**

**Should it be….**

**Supernatural**

**Violent (guns)**

**That's all I really need other questions will come. So I need answers preferably in the next 48 hours so the next chapter can come out quickly. I really appreciate the help. Thanks for reading this ridiculously long author's note and please help**

**Love MeHeartDinosaurs.**


End file.
